


The Tragic Twist To Tom’s Tale

by Saltyspaccee



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, I’m bad at tags, Other, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tacos, but getting faster at updating, gender neutral reader, marco diaz - Freeform, star vs the forces of evil, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyspaccee/pseuds/Saltyspaccee
Summary: Tom goes on a date with someone new.





	1. Searching Memories

It was about a month after Tom and Star had broken up. Tom was still recovering from the choice he made. The choice was prominent in his mind, but even then he still can’t remember a thing from that night. Maybe star was so upset that she knocked the memory completely out of him. However, Tom recalled the pain of the breakup. Tom needed a way, not to forget, but to move on from Star. 

After all, Star had realized that she was truly in love with Marco. The two had been best friends for as long as Tom can remember. Tom needed someone that could be his best friend. Someone he can hold onto, never let go of, and will be as close as Star and Marco had become. Tom decided that it was finally time for him to get up and actually find someone to help him move on so he left his home to search the dimensions for that particular person. 

The search for new love began as a simple walk through the underworld to see if anyone seemed to be up to Tom’s standards. None, that Tom could tell, met the match. Tom had spent the entire day, and the next, and the one after that, and the next few, maybe a week or two, searching the universe for someone special. It never occurred to Tom that the one he was searching so deeply for could not simply be tracked out. Only a force unknown could unite Tom with someone hold dearly. 

That “unknown force” presented itself to Tom as a hunger. He needed to eat. Tom was convinced that his growling stomach was a sign that he was out of luck, so Tom began heading his way back to where he began his journey, only to freeze where he stood, smelling a familiar scent. The scent cleared a memory in Tom’s mind. Tom remembered the day he had ended his relationship with Star. The memory was sharp but it had cleared memories from that day he had failed to remember. Tacos. Tom had eaten tacos that day, with plenty of hot sauce to spare, Tom had no clue why this memory decided to reveal itself to him at this moment. Nonetheless, Tom thought that he would try one more thing: lunch at Britta’s Tacos.


	2. Tacos of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom indulges in some cheap tacos and meets someone new.

Tom was sitting where he had sat a while ago. The bench was cold and uncomfortable. He was alone with only his thoughts and two extra hot sauced tacos. As Tom began to take a bite out of his savory tortilla treat, the wind whipped around him. The wind was strong enough to blow the contents of his taco from the shell to the ground. Tom sighed as he lifelessly gazed at the sight of the meal he had once planned on eating on the ground. Just as Tom began to rise from the bench to buy one more taco to replace the ground taco, someone spoke in an understanding voice. 

“Here. You can have this one. I always buy an extra for the road, but it looks like you might need it more than me.” 

Tom looked at the person whom offered him their spare taco with a smile. Tom gracefully took the taco from them and expressed a “Thanks” to the new face. Tom had realized that his heart was racing faster than before. Maybe Tom had become nervous after the lack of contact with other beings. Then again, Tom spoke to a few people on his early search. This was the first time Tom had become nervous during his journey. Tom thought more about it and came to the conclusion that the strangers kindness what something he needed. Tom decided to hold onto them. 

 

After a few moments of thought, Tom spoke “What’s your name again? Sorry I didn’t catch it” The stranger responded “I don’t remember telling you a first time. It’s Y/N.” Tom thought over the name for a second before Y/N spoke once more. “I suppose you have a name of your own?” “Ah, My name is Tom” he replied. “Well it’s nice to meet you Tom!” Said y/n. Tom thought about how meeting you had brought a new sort of nervousness and happiness to him. He decided that he couldn’t lose the chance to get to know you better. And so Tom asked “Hey, is there A way that I could reach you? Just Incase I happen to lose another taco?” “Sure thing, you can reach me here”. Y/n said and then began to write their name and number on one of the Taco shops napkins. “Hope to hear from you, Taco buddy.” 

“Same to you Y/N.” Tom responded nervously from the interaction, yet smiled in his mind due to the nickname he had gained. “Well uh... I’ve gotta get going. Lots of work to do at home.” Tom said. “Oh... yeah. Well if you’re in town soon, be sure to message me, maybe we could hang out?” Y/n asked with hope in their voice. Tom responded “Yeah, of course! I’m sure that I’ll be buying tacos sooner than later.” Tom attempted a wink, but the wink came off as if something were in his eyes as he crinkled his face with a weak smile. Tom began to walk backwards with finger guns pointing at Y/n as he left the taco stand. As Tom turns around, he pulls his phone out and puts Y/n’s number in it. He puts their contact as “Taco Buddy”.


	3. Hellish Hotline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes an important phone call.

It had been a week since Tom got y/n’s number. At first, Tom had second thoughts about the encounter. He questioned whether it was too soon to move on from his past relationship. To counter this, he remembered the loneliness and the many emotions he felt after the breakup. It had felt as if it were time for Tom to move on. And yet, throughout the week, Tom finds himself as far as hovering over the “call” button for Y/n’s contact. 

The photo less icon reminded Tom how little he knew of y/n, and their relationship was only connected by a taco. Which was barely anything to discuss when actually hanging out; much less going on a date. Despite this Tom was determined to hang out and get to know you better. Tom decides its time to call you, he takes a deep breath and finally hits “call”. 

“Hello?” You answer. 

Tom forgets for a moment what he was doing but responded quickly. “Hey!” Tom said, “It’s me Tom, your taco buddy.” 

“Oh hey Tom! What’s up?” You respond. 

Tom replied, nervous but happy you remembered him, “I was wondering if you were free anytime soon? I’d like to hang out again. Maybe get some more tacos... or something else?”

“That sounds nice! I’m free tomorrow.” You said happily. “What do you say?” 

Tom didn’t actually expect you to want to hang out with him again, but he was elated that you said yes. He decided that hanging out tomorrow would be amazing as he would get to see you sooner than he ever expected. 

Tom responded “That sounds great! I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh! Where should I meet you?”

Tom wondered if he seemed too excited to see you again but he thought nothing of it as you responded 

“How about the place we first met? Brittas tacos!” 

“That sounds great! See you there” Tom responded. 

“Cool! I’m so excited to hang out again, Tom! See you tomorrow.” 

Tom was so happy that he was hanging out with you! And so soon. Tom felt a smile grow on his face. Tom put his phone away on his desk and got out a pen and some note pads and he wrote himself a note that said “Meeting y/n at Brittas tacos tomorrow. It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! He finally did it! Tom and you will be on that date soon enough!


End file.
